Squirtle
'''Squirtle '''is a Pokémon Talk host and one of the main characters, being the show's comic relief. Personality He is known for his characteristic stupidity, causing chaos and making jokes usually at other's expenses, and hitting people if startled or excited. This unintelligence also causes him to misinterpret statements, usually figures of speech. Despite his childish behavior (which he has acknowledged as immature himself), he truly cares for other people, rude comments and behavior notwithstanding. He is often forgetful, almost always forgetting who the guest is going to be, that he is 4 inches tall, and events that he himself did or witnessed. He is often quick to scare, exaggerating things that are not as frightening to others (such as a giant ukulele, his worst fear). Due to his affection for hot Dragonair girls (which is supposedly subject to change randomly, such as his brief infatuation with Slowking girls or Amaura/Aurourus girls), he will try desperately to woo them over, though after his encounter with Dragonair, he agreed to stop coming on so strong to others and took her rejection well. According to him, his intelligence can drastically upscale, causing him to become more intelligent than his peers. though this has been demonstrated on few episodes. Background Since his parents always wanted him to become a doctor, he tried to graduate his medical class in college, but failed. Not wanting to disappoint his family, he falsely told them that Pokémon Talk was about medical research. At some point during Pokémon Stadium's release, he suffered from a transitional sickness that caused him to talk to barstools for weeks. Roles He has appeared in every episode (besides the Pokémon Talk Interview with Alakazam), being one of the hosts (and currently owners) of Pokémon Talk. He commonly causes mischief, which Bulbasaur rarely tolerates, though he has stated that Squirtle's nonsense makes the show much more entertaining. In multiple episodes, he has used his strange ability to Mega Evolve as a way to persuade others to do what he wants or win battles, although sometimes he has failed to defeat his opponents. In Finale, he used Mew's Thunder Stone to make Pikachu into a Raichu. In Animated, he cured Bulbasaur's 3D Transition Sickness with vibrato. In Hot Dragonair Girl, his encounter with Dragonair (specifically her rejection of his offer for a date) made him realize how desperately he pined over her, making him go through a moment of self-realization. In Family Visit, he admitted to his parents that he was not actually part of a medical talk show, though they still accepted his true job anyway. In Changes, he briefly evolved into a Wartortle. Though he accepted the change, after Ivysaur (Bulbasaur's evolved state) made him change his mind, they reverted back into their original state. Trivia * Bulbasaur stated in Episode One (when Squirtle began doing a fake British accent for the stage) that Squirtle initially had a raspier voice (similar to the one in the Pokémon anime series). His voice changing to its current one is due to his species' form of puberty. * Squirtle stated that he failed college in his medical class, but told Bulbasaur in Christmas Spirits that neither of them have been to school. * Squirtle is the only other Pokémon besides Umbreon capable of seeing Floor Tentacles. A meme in MandJTV's Pokémon themed subreddit joked that it was because Squirtle "always notices what the f**k happened to the floor". Category:Pokémon Category:Guests